Zero and a vampire
by megabassEXE
Summary: zero was falling from the space cannon Ragnarok. x i've kept my promise, now i will see you soon. suddenly a tear was open in the space, & time. now as a teacher he must teach a class full of monsters and a human how to coexist. simple right? well for zero will see which will survive him or the school!


Prolog and a vampire

Zero was falling from the the space station Ragnarok. zero knew he kept his promise to X his friend and partner. Having no regrets, he plummets down to earth.

X, can u hear me zero said out to the coldness of space. I'm coming home.

Suddenly a portal/tear in dimensions open up and our hero was falling inside unnoticed to him.

-Headmaster's office-

Alright I hope I did the spell right. The headmaster said as he saw what was about to happen in his crystal ball. When the headmaster looked though his crystal ball to see a being falling into reentry on a planet to his death.

Acting quickly he spoke an ancient language that would literally rip a hole in the space and time inorder to save the being from certain death.

As soon as the being had landed the headmaster had to throw a full trash bin in order for it to switch places with the being.( note: the trash bin or the money which would you throw away).

As soon as the trade was complete, the portal was closed and the headmaster finally got a good look at the figure in front of him. He looked to be a teen barley in his twenty's. He had a red vest and a black jumpsuit on. He had red shoes with black soles and a gold ring around his ankles. His arms consisted of of the jumpsuit that ran from his shoulders to his to his elbow's, then at the elbow's to his wrist's were red gauntlet's with a gold ring had a star on his back hand and connected to the other side. His helmet was black with two red spikes going out from his fromhead the jewel on the helmet was a upside down turquoise greenish blue triangle. That helmet also consisted of two white facial diamond shaped guards on the side of his helmet.

In the back of his helmet was his long flowing hair that that reached to the back of his knee's. While looking at him the sleeping hero began to stir.

Zero opened his eye's to see a ceiling, then after a full minute of realization his eye's grew as big as dinner plates. Soon he shot up he saw a figure that was covered in robes. With everything that has happen he began to pull his saber to his until he notices he was grabbing air.

Realizing this his mind then found out that his other weapons were gone as well. He was about to beat the robe guy into the ground until he spoke in a foreign language.

Are u okay? The robed figure asked wondering why he was so spooked.

Who are you and what is this place. Zero said as was trying to hid the anger in his voice.

This place is called yokai academy and my name is of little importance. Right now I want to ask you some questions like what is your name is, and how were you floating in space.

Well for starters, the reason I was floating in space is because I was stopping an evil genius from whipping out the last ecosystem on the planet. After I stopped him from destroying the planet I was going to die in the reentry. Also I tell you my name if you tell me your's.

If zero could see it he would smiling clever heh heh. The robed figure said chuckling. My name is Archer. Archer said

Zero. Zero said after he saw that he was no threat but was still ready to defend himself.

Okay now that we got the fromatiles out of the way. I would like to ask you a questions archer said.

okay shoot. Zero said

what are you? He asked

I'm a repliod, or as you would say a advanced robot. Zero said

really, then would you like to be a teacher.

What, zero said almost shocked by that question.

Why do you want me to be a teacher, sure I know a lot of things but I don't think that this human school will last.

Oh don't worry about that cause this is a school for monster's also if-

A SCHOOL FOR MONSTER'S zero said shouting.

Yes it's a school for monster's, cause with the world taken over with humans we are trying to make the monster's here learn to coexist with them. Yes said Archer giggling from his reaction.

Well that's new said zero trying to regain his composure. Okay so you want me to be a teacher, what do you want me to teach. Thus began zero new life as a teacher.

- Author notes-

And it's done so how was it for my new story, sure I left out what zero job is but that where the fun comes in.

Zero: Who the hell do you think u are putting me in a school full of monsters.

Aw what's wrong zero are u scared of monsters.

Zero: No it's just that this school wont survive me.

Ah zero why not wave your title around then you get respect .

Zero: I wanna teach them not scare them shittless.

Fine whatever do what you want. Will deal with this later girly blond.

Zero: HEY WHAT DID U CALL ME!

A girly blonde cause of your ridiculousy long blond hair.

Zero: don't blame me blame my creator he gave me it.

Fine well have a nice day everybody.


End file.
